


in the spirit of valentines

by fourhorsemen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Boyfriend Shenanigans, Cute Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>CAS: Will you marry me? :-)</b><br/>Dean snorted at the text...<br/><b>DEAN: haha. very funny cas.</b>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the spirit of valentines

**CAS: Will you marry me? :-)**

Dean snorted at the text, seriously the dude was obsessed with emojis, it was almost a dealbreaker. He typed a reply out one handed and put the phone back on the nightstand.

**DEAN: haha. very funny cas.**

He turned back to TV, flipping through channels and eating chowmien while Sam was out doing whatever it is the moose does for fun. Maybe he went for a run, who knows. His eyes flicked to his phone occasionally and he frowned when there was no reply for more than five minutes. He checked to see if the message sent and there was a little ticked arrow confirming it was. He shrugged and turned back to the TV, maybe the dude was busy.

**CAS: Where are you?**

The phone buzzed and Dean smiled. He never took too long to reply. He furrowed his brows in confusion – that was sudden, and wow no emojis - typed out the address and hiit send. There was an entirely expected fluttering of wings and Dean totally did not startle.

“Heya Cas, what’s up?” he says happily, grinning at Cas and then putting a forkful of noodles in his mouth, munching happily. Bad daytime television, crappy takeout, quirky angel boyfriend - his day was complete. His eyes flicked back to Cas skittishly when the angel was silent for a while.

“You okay?” Dean asked worriedly, putting the fork back into the box and shifting to face Cas.

“Dean… I was…” Cas begun. Dean frowned, it wasn't like the angel to hesitate (that’s what got them together in the first place; Dean tried not to chuckle, clearly Cas had something serious to say). He smoothed his face out into a look of encouragement and nodded in a “go on” gesture.

“I… I was serious,” he finally said, awkwardly and stared at Dean, waiting for a reaction. Dean blinked.

“Serious about what?” He asked in confusion.

“The… text message I sent,” he muttered and averted his eyes. The text message… Dean eyes widened – wait _what?_

“I… uhm,..you mean…” Dean stuttered and wrung his hands. Castiel took a deep breath and began to get on one knee and Dean forgot how to inhale – holy crap he had a mouthful of chow mien and he was going to hyperventilate, choke and die _what is going on_. Castiel took something out of his pocket, something that was going to end Dean’s life once and for all and Dean choked on his breath (and chow mien).

“Dean Winchester, will you marry me,” he said solemnly and held up the ring in his hand hopefully, staring at Dean, who was sitting on a motel bed, a remote in one hand and a box of takeout sitting next to his thigh.

“What what, _now_ , when I’m eating _takeout_ ,” Dean spluttered and jumped off the bed. He fidgeted and looked down at Cas – ok actually it was kind of better when he was sitting. Castiel’s face fell and Dean’s heart wrenched when the angel began to get up again.

“W-wait!” he said and quickly put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder to stop him. Castiel froze in position but didn’t look up, choosing instead to stare at the ring he was holding between his thumb and index finger – coincidentally also what Dean was staring at.

“Cas… I mean this is really sudden and I-” he started to say and Castiel looked up, putting a hand on Dean’s to stop him.

“I understand, I did not think this through,” he said trying to mask the dejected tone of his voice but Dean _knew_ this man and it wasn’t going to work on him. He sighed.

“Look, what brought this on?” he said calmly (and extremely proud that he’d stopped hyperventilating, but if Cas didn’t put that ring away soon he might just). He let go of Castiel’s shoulder and the angel got up embarrassedly, not meeting his eyes.

“Hannah and I were… passing through and we decided to stop at a diner. It was decorated in red and pink, in celebration of the holiday Valentine’s Day. I explained the significance of this day for romantic couples to Hannah and she pointed out that perhaps I should do something special for _you_. I thought of how humans usually expressed their feelings of love and… I got you a ring…I” he ran out of steam and trailed off and Dean felt a smile tugging at his lips. He wasn’t going to laugh, nope he was going to be totally serious and-

Dean snorted. Castiel’s head snapped up in surprise.

“And you thought you’d propose to me through a text? With a smiley face at the end?” Dean said, biting his lip to stop the smile threatening to overtake his face. Castiel nodded jerkily and shuffled his feet. Dean rubbed a hand down his face and grinned wide. Why the hell had he been hyperventilating, the dude was adorable.

“Look, how about this. I keep the ring and when I’m ready, I’ll text you and you can come propose again and slip it on my finger,” Dean joked and Castiel looked up at him hopefully – oh wow he thought Dean was serious. Dean stared at him in amazement and chuckled again, and again and again until he was laughing uncontrollably and holding onto a very confused fallen angel for support.

“Oh- oh Cas, you’re adorable, c’mere,” he wheezed and gave Cas a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He took the ring and looked at Cas coyly.

“The answer’s yes by the way, just not right now,” Dean said cheekily and Castiel smiled widely.

“You- you will text me?” he said and stared at Dean imploringly. Dean bit his lip.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll text you. I’ll even put an emoji at the end,” Dean said and gave Cas another kiss before shooing him off to wherever Hannah was, so they could get back to their heavenly business. 

He shook his head happily and went to dig out a chain or string from his duffle. He was gonna have to keep this ring safe, and keeping it in a pocket just wasn’t gonna cut it.

 

* * *

 

“Hey what’s that,” Sam asked curiously, looking up at from research at the old silver chain hanging off Dean’s neck, a ring looped through it. Dean dried his hair with the towel and smirked.

“Oh this? Yeah, Cas proposed a while back,” Dean said conversationally and Sam made a distracted ‘hmm’ sound and turned back to his research. Dean suppressed his laughter and pulled on his shirt, snagging his keys along the way.

“Hey, Sam I’m gonna get us somethin’ to eat alright? Be back in a jiffy,” he said over his shoulder. Sam mumbled a quick “’kay Dean” and Dean shut the door behind him. Give it a minute…

There was the sound of a mad shuffle and a door slamming open just as Dean got in the car. He heard Sam shout, “WAIT _WHAT?!_ ”

Dean cackled madly and drove off, the suspense was gonna _kill_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of Valentines (which was 3 days ago, which I don't even like unless involving my ships), here have this fic. Set in back when Hannah was in her vessel, and pretending Cas got his mojo back early and conveniently pretending Dean is happy despite the Mark.


End file.
